The True Calm
by Dancing Summoner
Summary: One year after the deafeat of Vegnagun, and Yuna is on her search to find Tidus still,but Seymour and Shuyin are getting in the way trying to revive Vegnagun, but will Yuna die under pressure? COMPLETE!
1. Chap 1

The True Calm

Chapter 1

* * *

Hey people this is my first fanfic ever! YAY! any way **please review**!

And sense this is my first fanfic please be nice i don't like meanies! ahahahaha lol anyway I'll stop blabbing and let you get to the storyenjoy!

* * *

"Yunie…" Rikku gently spoke.

Yuna rolled over ignoring Rikku's call.

"Yunie, come on wake up we have to go!" Rikku urged.

"Go where?" Yuna groaned.

"Don't be silly didn't you hear Brother over the intercom?" Rikku questioned.

"What he did? No!" Yuna yawned.

"Yeah come on get up and let's go!" pushed a very rushed Rikku.

Yuna got dressed and went down to the lower level to where Barkeep had Yuna's breakfast ready for her.

"Good morning Mish Yoona!" Barkeep cheerfully greeted Yuna.

"Good morning!" Yuna replied racing by.

Yuna ran into the lift and up to the bridge.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Paine teased.

"So, where are we going?" Yuna asked Brother, with one great morning yawn.

"Mt. Gagazet! I can't wait to see Kimahri!" Rikku squeaked jumping up and down.

"Gullwings, move out!" Brother sang.

"Wow, very passionate," Buddy teased Brother.

--------

"I wish I had a coat," Rikku shivered.

"I had a bad feeling we forgot something." Yuna said scratching the back of her head.

"That's because we did," sighed an angry and cold Paine.

"What did we forget?" Rikku asked, "Coats maybe?"

"No! The coordinates to where the sphere is!" Paine grunted.

Yuna brought out her commsphere to call Shinra so they could get the coordinates to the sphere and then get off this freezing cold mountain.

"What is wrong Yuna? Are you okay!" Brother yelled over the comm.

"Hey, what about me!" Rikku asked, "Ayo puk lierui."(You big meanie)

"We're all fine but I need to talk to Shinra," Yuna told Brother.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you the coordinates for the sphere," Shinra apologized.

"No, really?" Paine said sarcastically.

"Okay the sphere waves are coming from the top of the mountain," Shinra informed Yuna.

"Thanks Shinra!" Yuna uttered thankfully.

Walking up the mountain was freezing from all the snow flying into their faces. Paine, Rikku and Yuna also ran into a couple of fiends that were easily defeated.

"Are we almost there?" Rikku complained.

"Can you please shut up!" Paine replied frustrated.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine, which made Yuna giggle.

"Don't worry Rikku we'll be there soon… I hope," Yuna reassured her cousin.

"I don't think the Dullwings, are going any where," spoke a voice from behind.

"Oh poopie! Can we hurry this up its really cold!" Rikku quivered.

"You won't be getting passed me and the boys so easily, loves," said the figure taking her fighting pose.

"Who are you?" Yuna interrogated.

"I am the Mighty Lablanc, this is Ormi, and this is Logos," Lablanc told the Gullwings.

"Let's just get this over with," Paine plainly said getting in her fighting stance.

"Well you better prep-" Lablanc began to say.

Paine gave Ormi, Logos, and Lablanc the backside of her sword knocking them off their feet and unconscious.

"Come on let's just grab the sphere and go!" Rikku yelled running up the mountain.

Yuna grabbed the sphere and started down the mountain.

"Umm…you guys go on ahead I'll meet you on the ship, okay?" Yuna said sitting on a snow mound.

Rikku and Paine disappeared behind the haze on top of the mountain leaving Yuna alone in the snow. Yuna turned on the sphere and watched it.

_The sphere showed a guy inside a steal cage in a dark room arguing with a guard, screaming, "One day your precious machina will kill you! Let me see her…let me see Lenne! I know you can hear me…let me out!" The sphere turned off leaving Yuna to ponder on what to make of the sphere._

"Whose Lenne? Who was that man? That looked a lot like...Nah!" Yuna thought to herself.

Yuna ran down the mountain to see Kimahri one more time before she left, and maybe find out who Lenne is.

"HEY KIMAHRI!" Yuna bellowed racing towards Kimahri.

"Hello Lady Yuna" Kimahri greeted Yuna.

"Umm…Kimahri, have you heard about a person named Lenne?" Yuna interrogated.

"No, Kimahri never hear about person named Lenne," Kimahri answered.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Kimahri!" Yuna said waving goodbye.

Kimahri and the Ronso waved back to Yuna ,Rikku and Paine. Rikku and Paine were peering out the window of the Celsius waiting for Yuna to come back.

Yuna ran as fast as she could up the platform and into the Celsius so she could be nice and toasty along with Rikku and Paine.

"Hey guys I'm kinda tired…so I'm gonna go to bed early okay?" Yawned an exhausted Yuna.

"Alrighty," Rikku answered

"Okay," Paine replied.

Yuna went into the lift down to the cabin area, to find that Barkeep was waiting for the girls to come down to drink some hot chocolate.

"Mish Yoona, would you like to have shome hot chocolate?" Barkeep implored.

"Uh…sure," Yuna mumbled.

After drinking her hot chocolate Yuna slowly walked up to her bed and fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit her nice warm soft pillow, and Tidus came into the picture.

* * *

Next Chapter: The next chapter is short but worth reading. It's a nightmare Yuna has about Lenne.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! And welcome to my second chapter! I'm really sorry that this chapter is short!

* * *

_"Hold my hand," Tidus demanded Yuna, "RUN!"_

_Tidus and Yuna ran down a dark corridor, footsteps racing behind them. They run out onto a blue circular platform, hugging one another. The soldiers soon entered the room with their pistols raised._

_"Don't forget me, Lenne," Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear._

_Yuna looked up at Tidus in confusion, but there was something different about Tidus. It wasn't Tidus it was the man Yuna saw on the sphere. He tightly held her to his chest. Yuna looked deep into his eyes as a tear stained Yuna's cheek._

_The soldiers fired splitting Yuna and the man apart. Yuna looked over at the man crying. A young woman walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Yuna got up slowly but before she got the chance to get to her feet the beautiful young woman pushed Yuna over the side of the platform. Yuna screamed as she fell into the hole filled with pyreflies._

* * *

Next Chapter: Yuna wakes up confused about her strange dream. Something is wrong with Brother. Is there trouble in paradise? 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chap 3

Chapter 3

Because I am sooo nice I've decided to put three chapters up for my first day with fanfic...**please review!**

Enjoy this chapter and maybe this weekend I'll update.

* * *

Yuna woke up with tears in her eyes. She quickly whipped them away because Rikku was coming to check on her and Yuna didn't want her cousin to see her like this.

"Hey your up!" Rikku spoke loudly.

"Yeah, could you be a little quieter?" Yuna asked.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry" Rikku shrugged.

Yuna got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth. She walked down to the lower level and slumped into one of the chairs at the bar.

"Morning Barkeep!" Yuna cheerfully greeted with a smile on her face but no happiness behind it.

"Good morning Mish Yoona, would you like shome breakfasht thish morning?" Barkeep questioned.

"Sure, thanks" Yuna said.

After eating breakfast, Yuna walked into the lift and up to the bridge. Yuna looked around noticing that everyone was there except forBrother.

"Good morning!" Yuna greeted everyone," Where's Brother?"

"He hasn't come up yet," Buddy said the door opened to the bridge and in the doorway stood a miserable looking Brother," But hear he is," Buddy pointed over to the door.

"Good morning Brother!" Yuna greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Hi," Brother mumbled.

"Xned'm xhyrk, Phy?"(What's wrong, Bro?)Rikku asked.

"Rydnurk,"(Nothing)Brother replied.

Rikku gave him a look, as if she was reading him. Yuna moved closer to Rikku.

"What's wrong with Brother?" Yuna whispered.

"Just meet me on the deck and I'll tell you there…I figured out what's wrong," Rikku whispered.

Later in the afternoon Rikku was waiting for Yuna up on the deck gazing out into the clouds. Yuna ran up to Rikku trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Paine was…well nevermind, so what's wrong with Brother?" Yuna panted.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Rikku said surprised," Everyone else has."

"So clue me in!" Yuna commanded.

"He likes you!" Rikku shouted.

Yuna looked at Rikku and then ran into the lift and down to the bridge Rikku following not to far behind. Yuna raced through the bridge door and kissed Brother on the cheek. Yuna then looked up at him and said, "Brother, thanks."

"For what?" Brother interrogated, his eyes large in shock.

"For being one of my best friends," Yuna said calmly.

Brother blushed and started prancing and dancing and singing around the whole ship.

"You sure made his day," Paine giggled under her breath.

"We got a call from Wakka, apparently things are getting ugly with all the fiends pouring out of the temple," Buddy informed.

"What? The temple?" Yuna said shocked by the information.

--------

"Hey guys!" Wakka shouted as he ran towards the Gullwings.

"Hey tubby," Rikku teased.

"Hey, I'm gonna be a father soon ya, I got to look the part," Wakka notified.

"What? When?" Rikku chirped jumping up and down.

"Any day now, ya?" Wakka said proudly," You guys wanna see Lu?"

"Of course," Yuna ensured Wakka.

Wakka led the way down to the barren village to his hut. Outside the hut Lulu stood looking angry.

"Where have you been?" Lulu asked Wakka.

"I went to go see the Gullwings ,ya?" Wakka reassured Lulu.

"Yeah we heard your baby was due any day now," Rikku said excitedly.

"No, Wakka is a little excited," Lulu calmly told the Gullwings.

"We also heard that there's been trouble coming from the temple," Yuna mentioned.

"Yes, we've been having some fiend trouble," Lulu said with a worried tone," No one knows what's causing it."

"Well that's why the Gullwings are here!" Rikku cheerfully giggled.

"Yeah, but can we sleep first?" Yuna yawned," I'm really tired."

"You can sleep at our place," Lulu offered.

Yuna fell backward on to Rikku. Rikku caught Yuna and looked down at the peacegul sleeping Yuna and carried her into Lulu and Wakkas hut.

"I guess someone's tired," Paine chuckled.

--------

The next morning Yuna, startled sat up quickly in bed confused.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Wakka teased.

"Good morning," Yuna hesitated, "Hey Rikku, umm…what happened last night?"

"You fell back on to me and was out like a light," Rikku giggled," Luckily I was there to catch you!"

"Hey guys if your done chatting let's go fight some fiends!" Paine interrupted.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine ran into the temple prepared for anything that came their way. They raced through the Cloister of Trials and into the room before the Fayth, and there standing right in front of the was the darker form of Yuna's first aeon-Valefor.

"No it…it can't be," Yuna cried.

The Gullwings took their fighting position ready to fight this very dark aeon. Valefor rose up and used sonic wings, nearly knocking Yuna over and Rikku and Paine barely dodged it.

" Alright that's it!" Paine shouted.

Paine ran up and attacked Valefor repeatedly. Rikku pulled out one of her grenades and threw it at Valefors stomach. Valefor yelped in pain, then looking at Yuna anddid its Energy Blast knocking her into the wall. Yuna unconscious laied there.

"YUNA!" Paine screamed.

"YUNIE!" Rikku bellowed, "You didn't have to take your anger out on Yunie! I was the one that threw the grenade at you!"

Once again Rikku infuriated with Valefor threw another grenade at Valefor. This time the grenade exploded on his head, the only thing left was dancing pyreflies. Paine and Rikku both rushed over to Yuna. Rikku looked back to see that Valefor had made a huge hole, but caring more for her friend she turned back around.

Rikku shook Yuna gently, "Yunie…come on wake up."

"Its no use, she's out cold," Paine moaned.

Paine carried Yuna out of the temple with Rikku following behind her. Outside Wakka and Lulu were waiting impatiently. When Wakka saw Paine walk out with Yuna in her arms he ran as fast as his legs could carry him over to Paine, Lulu not far behind him.

"What happened?" Lulu asked urgently.

"Ask Rikku, I need to get Yuna back to the ship," Paine mumbled walking by them.

Rikku stopped and told them everything that happened. Back on the ship Paine brought Yuna up to her bed, Paine went down to the lower level and got a washcloth and then ran cold water over it. Paine went back up with Yuna and placed the washcloth on her forehead. Rikku shortly joined Paine.

"Is Yunie going to be alright?" Rikku questioned Paine.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest," Paine replied, "You didn't tell Brother did you?"

"Uh…" Rikku sighed.

"Rikku!" Paine yelled.

"Its okay he's just a little upset…okay so he's really upset, I'm sorry you never told me not to tell him," Rikku said quickly.

"Ugh…you're right," Paine agreed.

Then Paine looked over at Yuna and noticed she was twitching.

* * *

Next Chapter: Yuna finally wakes up, but now there's trouble in Kilika. Could it be another one of Yunas former friends?

And let me remind you to **please review!**


	4. Chap 4

Chapter 4

Hey again..lol anyway as you can see I have updated again! YAY ME! ahahahahaha! Enjoy this chapter cause who knows when I'll update next...Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Yunie…Yunie are you okay?" asked Rikku with a concerned expression on her face.

"Huh? What?" a bewildered Yuna awoke.

"Paine she's waking up!" Rikku called over to Paine.

"Great!Yuna how do you feel?" Paine implored.

"The aeon!" Yuna yelped, "Ow! My back!"

"Yuna lay back down your back needs to heal," Paine commanded.

Yuna laid back down with a confused look on her face, for she didn't know how her back got hurt, "What happened?"

Rikku rubbed her chin thinking about how it did happen, "Uh…um…you see Valefor hit you with one of its Energythingys and you were slammed into the wall."

"Okay, enough talking Yuna needs to rest," Paine suggested.

Rikku and Paine went down to the lower level to finish up breakfast, while Yuna rested.

Yuna woke up in the late afternoon by the sound of her stomach growling. So Yuna got up out of bed very carefully and went down to the lower level to see if Barkeep would whip her up something to munch on.

"Good afternoon Mish Yoona, how are yoo feeling?" Barkeep greeted Yuna.

Yuna taking her seat replied, "My back feels a little better, but I'm starving. You think you could get me some dinner?"

"Of coushe, course Mish Yoona," Barkeep agreed.

Barkeep got right to work to fix the Gullwings their dinner. Rikku and Paine walked in also starving, were surprised to see Yuna out of bed.

Paine looked at Yuna and angrily asked, "Yuna, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was starving!" Yuna argued.

Rikku folded her arms and told Yuna, "You could have called us. I just want you to heal so we can find spheres and battle fiends, ya know, like the good old days."

Barkeep set out their dinners ending the argument; "Here you go Mish Yoona."

Paine and Rikku sat on either side of Yuna and ate their dinners. After they were done Rikku and Paine helped Yuna back up the stairs and into her bed. As soon as Yuna's head hit her fluffy pillow she was out like a light.

Rikku looked down at the peaceful sleeping Yuna and yawned, "Maybe we should go to bed too. Good night Doctor P."

--------

Yuna was the first one up and her back felt incredible. She looked over at Paine who was still peacefully sleeping, Yuna rolled over and looked at Rikku who also was sleeping. Yuna got out of bed and changed out of her p.j's. Yuna quietly crept down to the lower level and into the lift. From there she went to the deck, a chilly breeze skipped across Yuna's cheek and through her hair.

"I wonder who Lenne is," Yuna thought to herself plopping on the deck floor, "That was such a strange dream I had."

_Yuna just couldn't get that dream out of her head…_

_The young woman rushed up to Tidus, and hugged him. Behind her the soldiers came busting into the room where the three of them stood. Not knowing what to do they stood there numb of all emotions._

_The soldiers fired at Yuna knocking her dead to the floor. The young woman began to sob and pushed Yuna over the edge of the platform. She turned around to Tidus and also pushed him over the side, sending him away with Yuna. Before she got shot the woman dove over the edge joining the fall into the hole of pyreflies._

Pondering on her dream Yuna finally figured something out, "I know who the woman in my dreams is, Its Lenne!"

Yuna rose to her feet and got into the lift riding it down to the bridge. To Yunas' surprise she found Buddy and Brother chatting away in Albed.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys got up this early," Yuna said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, but what are you doing up?" Buddy asked.

"I couldn't sleep…uh...a lot on my mind," Yuna notified Buddy.

"How's your back?" Brother questioned Yuna passionately.

"Oh, my back is doing a lot better than yesterday," Yuna replied.

Rikku, Paine and Shinra walked into the room, shortly after Yuna answered Brothers question. Shinra got busy typing away on his computer; Paine looked at Yuna with anger in her eyes. Paine and Rikku both walked over to Yuna and stood there for a little while.

"How's your back Yunie?" Rikku considered about Yuna asked.

"It's fi-" Yuna began to reply.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Paine groaned.

"My back is fine and I couldn't sleep." Yuna answered both questions.

"We got a call from Kilika, what was happening in Besaid is now happening in Kilika," Buddy informed the Gullwings.

"Gullwings, move out," Brother chanted.

--------

"Okay lets' go kick some fiend ass!" Paine shouted.

"You don't have to shout," Yuna giggled.

Paine just looked at Yuna and smirked. The Gullwings walked through the dock, past the gate into the forest and up the stairs to the temple. When the Gullwings finally reached the temple they stood there for a minute to catch their breaths. The doors flew open and out came Barthellow holding Dona in his arms, Dona looked pretty beat up.

"Hey! What happened Barthellow!" Yuna screamed as Barthellow disappeared behind the stairs.

"I don't think he heard you, Yunie," Rikku admitted looking behind her.

"Let's go!" Paine ordered.

They ran in through the doors and up to the Cloister of Trials. When they entered the room just outside the Fayth they came to find the dark and evil form of Ifrit, Yuna's second aeon.

"I can't believe this," Yuna uttered, shaking.

Ifrit built up energy for its' attack Meteor Strike, and plunged it towards Paine. Paine barely dodged it, but her arm was burned from the attack. Paine howled in agony. Rikku through a grenade but missed. Yuna fired several shots into Ifrit's head, Ifrit fell to the ground accepting defeat. Rikku and Yuna hurried over to Paine, who was huddled in a corner, to make sure she was okay. Yuna and Rikku helped Paine up, Paine walked out with Rikku. Yuna marched over to the large hole and looked in it, she saw many pyreflies and an image of Tidus' face.

Yuna ran to catch up with her friends who were waiting for her outside of the temple. Yuna and Rikku walked Paine to the Celsius to be bandaged up. After being bandaged up Paine went up to the cabin and went to sleep. Rikku went over Dona and Barthellow's house to see how Dona was doing. Yuna was at the dock thinking about Tidus. While Yuna was starring into the water Tidus' head popped out of the water.

"Come on Yuna, jump in!" Tidus begged.

Yuna dove in, under the water she remembered that magical night in Macalania Woods on her pilgrimage when Tidus first kissed her passionatly. Yuna came to the surface.

"Tidus, I've mis-" Yuna began to say.

Tidus was no longer there. Yuna climbed back up on the dock, and headed for the Celsius to dry off.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Brother interrogated looking rather confused.

Yuna scratched teh back of her head and shrugged, "I'm okay, I just…um…slipped!"

After Yuna dried off she went up to check on Paine who was fast asleep. Yuna went over to her bed and laid down and closed her eyes, before she knew it she was asleep. Later that night Rikku came back after having some fun with Dona and Barthellow. Rikku took the lift up to the cabin area and up to bed. The next morning Yuna woke up first and left the Celsius.

* * *

Next Chapter: Another aeon is prepared to fight, but in Djose. Rikku and Gippal get a little close.

And guys don't for get to **review!**

**

* * *

**

A special thanks goes out to Paine3, for reviewing me!


	5. Chap 5

Chapter 5

Back again and with another chapter...I hope all of you who have read this story and are enjoying it so far. It might seem a little boring but if you'll be paitent it does get better...at least to me it does. Okay well go on and read this chapter and enjoy it!

* * *

Paine woke up first and bandaged her arm up again because the old bandage was coming loose. Rikku rolled over and sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hey where's Yunie?" Rikku moaned.

"What?" Paine stopped bandaging her arm up and darted her head to see that Yuna was gone.

Rikku and Paine got dressed and went down to the lower level of the cabin. They searched the whole ship, but Yuna was no where to be found. So Paine and Rikku Rushed out of the ship and out to the docks. Paine was in front of Rikku, Rikku looked to her side and saw Yuna sitting on the edge of the dock. Rikku grabbed Paine's good arm and stopped her.

"What?" Paine looked at Rikku.

Rikku pointed over at Yuna and started to walk towards her pulling Paine behind her. Paine sat on one side of Yuna and Rikkuon the other.

"What are you guys doing up? Brother, Buddy and Shinra aren't even up yet," Yuna sniffed.

"We're looking for you, Yunie," Rikku whispered, "What are you doing up? Why are you crying?"

"I couldn't sleep a lot on my mind, and uh…it's nothing," Yuna replied sniffing.

"Nothing can always mean something, and in your case it's defiantly something," Paine spoke rubbing Yuna's back comforting her, "So tell us what's on your mind?"

Yuna looked at Paine teary eyed and sighed, "Okay, well y-yesterday after we beat Ifrit, he left a huge h-hole filled with pyreflies, and…and I saw T-Tidus' face in it. And then I came out here in the e-evening he was swimming and b-begged me to c-come in for a s-swim so I dove in and h-he disappeared."

"Oh, Yunie" Rikku cried.

"I'll leave you two alone, I need to go lay down my arm is killing me," Paine groaned.

After Paine left Rikku and Yuna stood up and hugged each other. Yuna buried her face into Rikku's shoulder weeping uncontrollably.

"Don't tell Brother, or Buddy, or anyone" Yuna sobbed.

"I won't I promise," Rikku cried.

Rikku and Yuna ran back into the Celsius to see why Brother sounded the alarm.

"What's wrong Brother?" Yuna gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Djose Temple has a fiend problem," Buddy announced.

"Well looks like me and Yunie will be fighting alone this time," Rikku sighed

Yuna looked at Rikku shocked, "Paines' not coming?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Paine interrupted.

"Gullwings, move out!" Brother vocalized.

--------

The Gullwings stayed on the ship for one day to rest before they went and killed fiends. Paine rested in her bed all day long hoping that her arm would feel better by tomorrow. Yuna stayed by Paines' side the whole day in case she needed something, Yuna wanted her friend to be ready for anything that came their way tomorrow. Rikku was outside of the ship getting fresh air on the bridge, just outside of the Djose Temple. Gippal joined Rikku on the bridge not long after she got there.

"Hey kid," Gippal greeted rubbing her head.

"I have a name," Rikku grunted.

"Okay, okay you don't have to get angry," Gippal protested patting Rikku on the back, "So what have you been up to?"

"The usual, finding spheres, and fighting fiends," Rikku shrugged, "What about you?"

Gippal looked at Rikku, "Trying to keep this place from falling apart and in total panic."

Rikku glanced over at Gippal and then looked down at her hand. Gippal and Rikku were holding hands, their fingers intertwining with each other. Gippal put his other hand behind Rikku's head and pulled it closer to his. They kissed; Rikku went numb and didn't know how to react. His soft warm lips touching hers, his breath so sweet running down her neck. Gippal pulled away and apologized, Rikku starred at him in awe as he walked away. Her whole body tingling as if she was in a dream.

Rikku stood starring for quite some time, Yuna walked up to her and said that it was time for dinner.

"Rikku what's wrong?" Yuna asked looking at the expression on Rikku's face as she quietly ate dinner.

"Nothing," Rikku replied.

Paine leaned over to Yuna and whispered in her ear, "Somethings wrong, she never eats dinner quietly…she's always blabbing about something."

After dinner Rikku put Paine in her bed and made sure Yuna and Paine were both asleep before she snuck out. Quietly she went down to the lower level and into the lift. Rikku ran outside and into the temple.

Rikku walked up to an Albedsoldier and asked him, "Xnihi um Gippal?"(Where is Gippal?)

"Ni ciwd e cuddci xnuci eky,"(He left a little while ago,) the Albedsoldier replied.

"Dnergm,"(Thanks,) Rikku spoke thankfully.

Rikku walked slowly back to the Celsius disappointed that Gippal had already left. Into the lift and up to the cabin area and into bed Rikku went quietly. The next morning Brother sounded the alarm, startling Yuna, Rikku, and Paine who were sill asleep.

"What the hell is going on?" Paine voiced sitting up in bed.

"Huh?" Rikku moaned.

"What?" Yuna groaned.

"Gullwings, hibyhd dy dni phutki," Brother commanded over the intercom, "Gullwings, report to the bridge."

The Gullwings got dressed as fast as they could, Yuna helped Paine put on another bandage on her arm. Rikku, Paine and Yuna darted down to the lift and up to the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"It better be good," Paine glared angrily at Brother.

Buddy stepped forward, "The fiends are out of control they can't hold the back the fiends much longer."

The girls looked at each other and ran as fast as they could into the temple up the stairs and into the Cloister of Trials. There in the Cloister of Trials were many bodies that were killed by fiends. Finally they came to the stairs leading to the room just outside the Fayth. There stood an electric horse-Ixion, he looked charged up and the battle didn't even begin.

"I can't believe it…" Yuna gasped.

"Another aeon?" Rikku sighed.

"Figures," Paine huffed.

The girls took their fighting stances, Ixion threw and areospark at Paine. Paine nearly dodged it, but it still sliced across her back. Paine fell to the floor; getting up slowly she regained balance and stabbed Ixion.

"Paine! Are you okay?" Yuna screamed.

"I'm…f-fine…" Paine finally blurted out, "Yuna…l-look out!"

Ixion threw another areospark at Yuna cutting deep into her sides. Yuna gripped her sides wailing in pain. Yuna got her pistols back out and fired multiple shots at Ixion. Paine jumped up and sliced it. Rikku chucked a blue grenade at its head. Finally the mighty horse fell to the ground. The girls walked over to the enormous hole and looked down it. Ixion with the little bit of life left did one of his magical lightening spells.

"Look out!" Paine shouted rolling off to the side.

"What!" Rikku screamed rolling to her side.

Yuna with no place to go fell into the hole of pyreflies, shrieking.

Yuna woke up in a beautiful field of flowers, but she was in her songstress outfit. Pyreflies danced around her, Yuna looked over at the glittering waterfalls. Yuna looked over where there was a heavy fog, a mysterious figure walked out of the fog.

"Is it really you?" Yuna gawked.

"I've been looking for you for so long, Lenne," the young man said walking closer to Yuna.

Yuna stood up looking at him confused, "I'm not Lenne," turning to face the other direction of the man.

"Don't you remember me Lenne? It's me Shuyin," Shuyin said walking closer to Yuna.

Shuyin was at arms length of Yuna, he touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me," Yuna thought to herself. Shuyin turned Yuna around and hugged her. Her songstress outfit glowed, "Whose feelings are these? Are these Lennes' feelings?" Yuna thought to herself again.

"Open your eyes!" Nooj said walking up behind Yuna.

When Yuna opened her eyes she was hugging Baralai. Baralai walked away from Yuna and opened a portal and walked off the Farplane saying, "The end is near." Nooj and Gippal handed Yuna two spheres and asked her to give them to Paine.

"What's on these?" Yuna uttered confusedly.

"Our wills," Nooj joked.

"He's kidding, just give them to Paine," Gippal said turning around to face Yuna.

"How do you know Paine?" Yuna asked still confused.

"The four of us go way back," Gippal replied walking into the portal.

"Take care of things topside," Nooj told Yuna, walking into the portal joining Gippal and Baralai on the other side.

Yuna sat there for a moment. Thinking about what just happened and what is she going to do now. She was all alone in the Farplane with no way to get out. Yuna screamed out of frustration.

"One thing after another and I'm all ready confused," Yuna blurted out.

Yuna heard a whistle in the distance. Yuna ran towards the whistle, but found herself getting no where. She heard the whistle again, and ran towards it. She heard it again but didn't know what direction it was coming from. She heard one last time and just stood their not knowing if she should go towards it or just stand there. She slumped to the ground and closed her eyes.

Yuna heard a buzz come from her pocket, and opened her eyes. She was lying on a blue platform. Yuna stood up and said, "Yuna here."

"Yuna!" Everyone yelled over the commshere.

Yuna came back on the Celsius with a lot of blood on her clothes. Paine, Brother and Rikku ran up to Yuna and brought her into the cabin area. Paine already had bandages around her back and new bandages on her arm. Brother went back to the bridge leaving Paine and Rikku to bandage up Yuna's sides.

"So what did you see down there?" Rikku questioned while finishing up onYunas bandages.

"Well…nothing really," Yuna lied, "But I did see Shuyin."

"Did he look like you-know-who?" Rikku wondered.

"Well, just his face," Yuna admitted, Brother walked in to come see how Yuna was doing.

Yuna let out a long sigh and fell back into Brothers arms. Brother looked down and smiled. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Rikku looked at him and went to go help Paine into her bed. Rikku went to lie down in her bed but didn't go to sleep right away, she was to busy thinking about Gippal and how soft and tender his lips were. And with that thought in her head she fell fast asleep. But in Besaid was a surprise for the Gullwings.

* * *

Next Chapter: Lulu and Wakka have a new family member!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Another special thanks goes out to Paine3 and habbo for reviewing me! 


	6. Chap 6

Chapter 6

Back again! ahahahaha! ok thanks for reading this story! I know it might be bad but it would b great if u could give me a hand and give me tips on how to make it better sooooo **REVIEW!**

* * *

Paine was out on the deck getting some fresh air when Yuna walked up to her holding out the two sphere's that Nooj and Gippal gave to her to give to Paine.

"Nooj and Gippal gave me these," Yuna told Paine.

"Did you watch them?" Paine asked with a stern look on her face.

Yuna spoke looking out to the sky before them, "No, but how do you know those guys?"

"We were part of the Crimson squad, I was their recorder," Paine explained to Yuna.

"What made you guys split up?" Yuna questioned.

Paine started to walk away, "An accident."

Paine went down to the bridge and talked to Rikku. Yuna sat down on the edge of the deck thinking about the conversation she just had. Yuna's thoughts were interrupted when Brother came over the intercom calling Yuna to come to the bridge. Yuna stood up and walked to the lift. When she got down to the bridge she saw Maechan standing there.

"Hello Lady Yuna," Maechan greeted kindly.

"Hello Maechan!" Yuna greeted cheerfully, "Maechan, do you know of a woman named Lenne?"

Maechan scratched his chin and explained, "Ah, I do believe that I do know of a young beautiful woman named Lenne, she was a popular songstress in Zanarkand. Lenne was also a sommoner, like you were Lady Yuna. But there was a terrible battle between Bevelle and Zanarkand and all the sommoners were called to the front line. Lenne knew she would never return home again. But on man, a young man refused to let Lenne die…Lenne's lover-"

Shuyin?" Rikku rudely interrupted

"Shh…" Paine said quietly glaring over at Rikku.

"I do not know what his name was …his name was lost to history," Maechan started to explain again, "But the two lovers met a tragic end, well that is all I can recall have a nice day Lady Yuna, and I'll drop by sometime to talk a little more but for now I'll say good bye."

"Thank you for your help Maechan," Yuna said waving to him as he walked away."

After Maechan left the girls pondered on the information that they had just received.

"We got a call from Wakka not to long ago, apparently Lulu had her baby," Buddy informed everybody in the bridge area. Rikku and Yuna jumped for joy.

--------

Yuna, Rikku and Paine ran into the Besaid village and right into Wakka and Lulu's house. Lulu was holding the little baby, and Wakka came running in.

"Hey Daddy!" Rikku teased Wakka.

"Isn't he cute? Ya?" Wakka said.

"Aw look at his hands there so tiny," Yuna exclaimed.

"Ser U nyct nul?"(Can I hold him?) Rikku asked.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Yuna asked tilting her head to the side.

"No not yet," Wakka shamefully admitted, "There's a bonfire tonight you should come ya?"

"Of course we will," Yuna agreed.

"Well we're kinda busy," Paine mumbled.

"But we'll come…Daddy," Rikku giggled.

That night at the bonfire Wakka introduced the newest member to Besaid village, even though he didn't pick out a name for the baby. Back on the Celsius was another call waiting to be answered.

* * *

Next Chapter: It looks like O'aka is having some trouble with fiends at his shop.

* * *

Hey all of you out there reading this story! I just wanted to remind you to **review!**


	7. Chap 7

Chapter 7

Hey Hey we are here at chapter 7 of my first fanfic YIPPY! ahahaha

Ok just to let you know I do not own any of the characters...so ya...

I hope you have liked the first six chapters of my fanfic andI hope you'll like the seventh!So what are you reading this for start reading!

* * *

The next morning Rikku was eating breakfast and talking to Barkeep while Paine was arguing with Brother on the bridge. Yuna got out of bed very slowly and got dressed. She went down to the lower level to eat breakfast with Rikku and talk to Rikku and Barkeep. Rikku and Yuna both went to the lift and up to the bridge where Brother and Paine were still arguing.

"What are they bickering about now?" Yuna inquired Buddy.

"I don't know they've been going at it the whole morning," Buddy replied, "But we did get a call from O'aka, fiends are attacking his shop."

Finally Paine and Brother stopped their never-ending battle and stomped away from each other.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yuna impatiently questioned, "Y."

"R," Rikku said joining Yuna.

Rikku and Yuna glanced over at Paine who had her arms folded and was starring at the wall ignoring Brother.

"P," mumbled a miserable Paine.

"Gullwing, move out!" Brother said.

--------

The Gullwings walked down the platform to Macalania.

"Ah, boy I sure did miss this fresh air," Rikku breathed deep filling her lungs with air.

"Well if you're done sniffing the air lets get this over with," Paine moaned facing Rikku.

Rikku ran down the platform and in front of Yuna and Paine,she ran up to O'aka's shop and stopped just out side the door to the shop.

"I don't see him any where do you Paine?" Yuna searched.

"No, I don't see him or any fiends for that matter" Paine said looking behind the shop.

"Let's take a looksie inside," Rikku said turning the knob to the shop.

When Rikku opened the door all the fiends were inside and it was very dark. The fiends turned around to see what was make the light. Rikku quickly closed the door.

"Ah! I think I found the fiends!" Rikku shrieked.

Paine pulled out her sword and charged into the shop Yuna right behind her. Paine was slicing fiends in half while Yuna shot at them. After the girls took care of the fiends they noticed a spot where the ceiling had collapsed.

"Nice work," said a voice from behind the rubble. O'aka poked his head out to make sure everything was clear before he fully stepped out from behind the rubble.

"Are you okay?" Yuna relieved to see he wasn't dead.

"Yeah I'm fine," O'aka sighed, "Now all I have to do is clean up my shop."

"Sorry," Paine shrugged.

"Well we better get going, call us if you need any help at all 'kay?" Rikku offered.

The Gullwings were walking up the platform to get on the Celsius when Brother sounded the alarm. The girls darted into the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Paine gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Gullwings theres an emergency in Besaid!" Buddy replied.

* * *

Next Chapter: An aeon back from the dead? How could that be? Why is Seymour there?

* * *

Hey we are donr the seventh chapter...I know it was short and i apologize...but for all my reviewers thanks for supporting me...

Paine3 and habbo!

**_GO 13 YEAR OLDS...YA 13 YEAR OLDS ROCK! WOOOHOOO!_**


	8. Chap 8

Chapter 8

Ok well congrates you mad it half way through my first fanfic...YAY! So ya read and review and I'll update to chapter nine...I need at least ten reviews to update so...**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

"We'll be there in a day so rest up!" Brother in formed the Gullwings.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine marched back to the cabin area and up to their beds, after talking to Buddy and Brother about the situation.

"I can't believe the fiends are back!" Yuna shocked sat at the bottom of her bed.

"Wonder what's causing it now," Paine pondered.

"Well we better get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow," Rikku said flopping onto her bed.

Yuna woke up the next morning to screaming people outside of the airship. Rikku rolled over not even hearing the screams, Paine didn't even twitch. Yuna stumbled out of bed and out of the ship to see why people were screaming. Yuna stood stunned to see that people were fleeing the village. Yuna took hold of one of the fleeing villagers.

"What's going on?" Yuna mumbled quickly not yet awake.

"Fiends…So many fiends!" said the traumatized villager.

Yuna let go of the villager and ran up to Lulu to get more information on what was going on.

"Yuna have you seen Wakka?" Lulu cried holding the baby.

"No I haven't," Yuna replied looking around.

"He must still be inside," Lulu looked over at the temple.

"What you mean he's in the temple?" Yuna stood still her legs numb with overwhelming shock, "Lulu take your baby and get out of the village, when I find Wakka I'll bring him to you.

Yuna ran into the temple killing any fiends that got in her way, she shouted Wakkas name. Yuna stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Cloister of Trials and looked up at the door. She darted into the Cloister of Trials and eventually found Wakka lying on the floor motionless. Yuna rushed over to him almost tripping over her own feet.

"Wakka…Wakka can you hear me?" Yuna asked while shaking Wakka gently.

Wakka only let out a little moan.

"Wakka come on get up…I have to get you out of here!" Yuna said while holding his head.

"Yuna…y-you go on…ahead d-don't…worry about m-me…" Wakka gasped, "I'll b-be fine."

"No I can't your hurt," Yuna cried.

"Yuna…d-don't cry…go I in…insist," Wakka urged Yuna.

"Okay if your sure," Yuna sniffed.

"I'm sure," Wakka replied.

Yuna hesitated and then turned the corner and into the room before the Camber of Fayth. When Yuna walked in she saw Seymour standing next to Valefor. Yuna starred in awe at the sight of Seymour and the once dead Valefor standing a couple feet in front of her

"Ah so you finally showed up," Seymour said turning around to fully face Yuna, "I was wondering when the summoner…ex-summoner would show up."

"I-I thought y-you were dead!" Yuna finally blurted out, "Weren't you s-sent?"

"No, but you obviously know my friend here-Valefor," Seymour said petting Valefor, "I hope your ready for battle…I'll admit it won't be easy."

Seymour evaporated into thin air. Yuna quickly grabbed her pistols and pointed them at Valefor. Valefor rose up and swooped down holding Yuna by the shoulders, Valefor flung Yuna slamming her into the wall. Valefor rose backup and swooped down and picked Yuna up again digging his razor sharp claws into Yuna's shoulders. Valefor threw Yuna down to the ground making several gushing blood gashes in her shoulders. Yuna got to her knees watching the blood drip from her shoulders and into a puddle around her knees.

With the rest of her strength left she lifted her pistols up aiming them for Valefor's head, and shot several bullets into his skull. Few pyreflies showed up and Valefor disappeared. Yunas vision blurred and then there was darkness. Rikku and Paine rushed in and looked over at Yuna.

"YUNA!" Paine bellowed

Paine and Rikku darted over to Yunas lifeless body. Paine gagged at the sight of all the blood around Yunas body.

"Yunie," Rikku sobbed.

Rikku fell into Paine's arms sobbing uncontrollably. Silence fell over the whole chamber except for Rikkus muffled agonizing sobs.

"Mmmmm…" Yuna moaned.

"S-s-she's alive!" Paine shouted joyfully, "Rikku help me carry her back to the air ship."

* * *

Next Chapter: Another aeon back from the dead. Is Seymour behind this? Wakkas' in trouble. And just so you know Wakka met up with Lulu and the baby and everything is fine now.

* * *

Thank you Paine3 and habbo for reviewing me it means a lot to me.

An don't forget if you wanna see chapter nine REVIEW!


	9. Chap 9

Chapter 9

Hey my peeps! lol anyway this is chapter 9...DUH! As you can oviously tell...lol story I didn't update until now. I had piles upon piles of homework this week but I'll be updating this weekend so be on the look out for my chappies!

* * *

Yuna was lying on her bed with Rikku on one side and Paine on the other, Yuna's shoulders were all bandaged up,Rikku and Paine were waiting for her to wake up. It had been a couple of days before Yuna actually started to move. Rikku shook Yuna lightly hoping that she would finally wake up. Yuna's eyes opened slowly.

"Paine, Yuna is waking up!" Rikku said looking over at Paine who had fallen asleep waiting for Yuna to wake up, "Party pooper."

Rikku helped Yuna sit up so she could drink some water that Rikku got for her awhile before Yuna woke up.

"Thanks," Yuna whispered.

"No problem, do you think we should wake Paine up?" Rikku asked looking over at Paine again.

"No just let her sleep she looks tired," Yuna replied.

Yuna got out of bed and walked over to Paine, Yuna found a blanket and covered her up. When she turned around she saw Rikku asleep on her bed. Yuna went down to the lower level as quiet as she possibly could, and walked to the lift andup to the bridge.

"Hi guys," Yuna greeted as she walked through the door.

"Hello," Buddy greeted back.

"Hello Yuna how are you feeling?" Brother asked racing up to her and kneeling on his right knee, "Where's Rikku and Paine?"

"I'm better now and their asleep, they looked really tired so I didn't have the heart to wake them up," Yuna responded patting Brother on the head like a little puppy.

"Hi Yuna," Shinra greeted looking over the top of his chair.

"Well you might want go wake them up we have an emergency," Buddy informed.

"Koccurkm hibohd dy dni phutki" Brother yelled over the intercom, "Gullwings report to the bridge."

Paine and Rikku ran in and Paine looked over at Yuna surprised to see that she was awake and standing with out any help or support.

"What are you doing up?" Paine asked amazed.

"Well I feel a whole lot better," Yuna answered.

"Gullwings we have an emergency call from Kilika," Buddy informed, "There's been more fiends coming from the temple again."

"Great first Besaid and now Kilika, what next Djose!" Paine complained.

_"Maybe it's Seymours doing,"_ Yunas mind raced about trying to figure out the answer.

Well…what are we waiting for?" Rikku danced,"Lets go!"

The Celsius roared up into the air and left the warm welcoming beaches of Besaid. Yuna went up to the deck to relax a little before landing in Kilika. Yuna lied down on the floor of the deck and watched the clouds leap across the sky. Yuna rolled over and closed her eyes, before she knew it Yuna had fallen asleep.

When Yuna woke up she felt a cool breeze flow through her hair. Yuna walked up to the side of the deck and looked at the docks of Kilika, she felt a tiny raindrop hit the tip of her nose andheaded for the lift and down to the bridge.

"Where's Rikku and Paine?" Yuna asked rubbing her eyes.

"They went to see Dona and Barthello," Shinra pointed out to Yuna.

"Thanks Shinra," Yuna yawned.

Yuna gleefully skipped down the platform and walked to Dona and Barthello's house. Yuna knocked on the front door, but there was no answer. Yuna opened the door a jarand poked her head in, "Hello?"

No one was there. Yuna left the house and walked to the gate that lead to Kilika Woods. Yuna ran through the woods and up to the temple, that's where Yuna found Rikku and Paine chatting away with some villagers.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku shouted.

"Hey Yuna," Paine said walking over to join Rikku and Yuna.

"Why did you guys leave with out me?" Yuna questioned stomping her foot on the marble temple floor.

"Well, I did come up and shake you but you ignored me," Paine argued.

"Y-you did?" Yuna said scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah," Paine nodded

"Sorry," Yuna apologized.

"Its fine you didn't have to apologize," Paine said.

"Sorry," Yuna said smiling.

"Well if you two are ready, lets go solve the fiend problem," Rikku interrupted theirwhat seemed like a never-ending apology.

"Hey!" Barthello bellowed, "Glad to see you here…we're low on help in there."

"What happened to your stomach?" Yuna examined.

"Oh…its intense inside the temple…we need help," Barthello winced falling to his knees hold his stomach.

"Lets go," Paine urged.

"We can't just leave him here," Yuna protested.

"Fine, Rikku go find someone to help Barthello and lets go!" Paine commanded.

Rikku ran over to one of the nearby villagers that they were talking to earlier and explained the condition Barthello was in and that he needed to be taken care of immediately. The villager agreed to take care of him while they went in and fought the fiends. The Gullwings sprinted into the temple.

On their way to the Chamber of Fayth the Gullwings stumbled across several dead bodies. Finally they came to the room just outside of the Chamber of Fayth to see Yunas second aeon-Ifrit stationed in front of them. Above Ifrit Seymour appeared.

"Ah, I see you've made it this far, but this is the only farther you will go Lady Yuna," Seymour hissed, "You can not stop Shuyin and I." Then he dissolved leaving only an echo of laughter behind that sent chills downRikku, Paine and Yunas spines,along with Ifrit.

"But be full warned if you three die…So will your friend Seymour echoed, "If one of you dies the torch will get closer to the straw around the pole which has your friend strapped to it."

Paine, Rikku, and Yuna looked over at the far left corner of the room to see, Wakka strapped to the pole.

"Wakka!" Rikku screamed.

Yuna stood in complete shock to see that Wakka was the one strapped to the pole surrounded by golden brown straw.

"Alright lets kick some ass!" Paine cried out.

Rikku, Yuna and Paine surrounded Ifrit ready to fight. Ifrit turned to Rikku and used its fire attack. Rikku unprepared for the attack got slammed into the wall. Rikkus face was scourged very badly.

"RIKKU!" Paine yelled.

Yuna looked over at Wakka and saw the torch drop closer to the straw. Yuna turned around to see Paine plunge her sword into the beasts mighty back, Ifrit howled it agony. Ifrit glared at Paine and swiped one of its powerful paws at Paine, and was smacked into the wall behind her. The force of the attack was so immense that the wall and ceiling collapsed on top of her crushing her underneath the rubble.

"PAINE!" Yuna screamed.

Yuna glanced over at the torch to see it plunged further. Yuna gripped tightly on her pistols.

"Just the way I planned," Seymour chuckled, "Lady Yuna fighting one of her formal friends, alone."

Ifrit leaped up and buried Yuna deep into the floor. Seymour evilly laughed.

"Yes now that I have killed the Gullwings, Shuyin and I can continue to follow through with our plans peacefully," Seymour giggled evilly under his breath.

Seymour glared over at the torch and noticed it did not budge an inch. Out of the silence came several shots from the hole which Yuna was forced into. Ifrit fell into the ground, and just like that Seymour disappeared. Yuna sat up and limped over to Wakka. Yuna took the torch down and threw it aside. After untying Wakka, Paine managed to climb out of the compact stone.

"Eh, you alright?" Wakka asked Paine and Yuna.

"Yeah, I guess," Paine groaned.

"Yeah," Yuna moaned.

The silence was broken when Rikku screamed, everyones attention quickly turned to Rikku who was sobbing and each time she would go to wipe her tears, she would rub her tender, burnt skin. Wakka, Paine, and Yuna scurried over to help her up.

Seymour appeared again holding an unconscious villager, "Someone has to die today!"

Rikku took a good look at the villager and noticed that it was the same villager that she had asked to take care of Barthello while they came in to fight Ifrit. Seymour then cut the head off of the villager, Yuna shrieked. After Seymour beheaded the villager Wakka and the Gullwings limped out of the room heading for the Celsius. That night the girls had a rough time going to sleep, not knowing that Djose was in trouble.

* * *

Next Chapter: Wakka returns home, and the Gullwings recover before their next big battle with another dark aeon in Djose. But things will get a little heated between Paine and Yuna.

* * *

So how did you like chapter 9? Review me!

Oh and a shout out goes to Paine3,habbo,and Princess Kairi for reviewing me! THANKS!


	10. Chap 10

Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 YAY! READ, READ,READ! LOL!

* * *

After the Gullwings were in the Celsius recovering from the damage Ifrit inflicted on them. Yuna woke up first the next morning, she sat on the edge of her bed for a minute or two starring out the window. Yuna stood stoop up and slightly limped down to the lower level.

"Good morning Mish Yoona, what can I do for yoo?" Barkeep asked, wiping the counter.

"Um…yeah, how about a bowl of cereal, please" Yuna remarked.

"Coming right up Mish Yoona," Barkeep said getting busy pouring the cereal and milk, "Here yoo go Mish Yoona."

Yuna slowly ate breakfast, and then walked to the lift taking her up to the bridge; in the bridge Shinra was busy at work on his computer looking for sphere waves, Buddy was checking for messages that they might have received over night, and Brother was just standing around watching everyone else do their jobs.

"Good morning!" Yuna cheered.

"Morning," Buddy answered.

"Good morning, Yuna!" Brother replied.

"Good morning," Shinra waved at Yuna from the computer.

Rikku and Paine walked in not saying anything. Rikku stood next to Yuna and just starred at the floor. Paine stood behind Shinras chair andstarred atBuddy. Yuna walked over to Paine and studied her.

"Okay what's wrong?" Yuna examined.

"Nothing," Paine grumbled.

"No there's something wrong tell me- please," Yuna begged.

"There's nothing wrong," Paine mumbled getting frustrated with Yuna's questioning.

"I can help with what-" Yuna began to say.

"It's Nothing!" Paine said raising her voice from anger, and then shoved Yuna into the wall.

Yuna getting up quick looked at Paine with anger in her eyes and her blood boiling with rage. "Paine, just tell me and I-" Yuna was interrupted by Paine's slap. Yuna grabbed her face and stood up again. Yuna gripped her hand into a fist and punched Paine, Paine touched her nose noticing the blood coming out of her nose. Yuna looked at her hand and let out a whimper, thenshe looked at Paine and started to cry, Yuna ran out of the bridge, into the lift and down to the engine room. Yuna huddled in the cubby below the balcony, the roar of the engines toned out Yuna's uncontrollable sobs.

Above Yuna was Paine sitting on her bed looking out the window. Paine shocked out of Yuna's out burst of rage, she could have avoided the whole mess if she just told Yuna what was wrong, she would never had gotten angry and shoved and slapped Yuna before. Rikku walked up to Paine and sat down beside her.

"You okay?" Rikku investigated putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I guess," Paine sighed glancing to the floor, "I should have never-"

"Shh…It's okay now," Rikku comforted Paine.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Paine worried.

"You know Yunie, she's the kind of person that forgives people," Rikku reminded Paine standing up from Paine's bed, "Now just sit tight while I go get Yunie."

Paine nodded as Rikku went down to the lower level of the cabin and into the lift, and down to the engine room. Rikku searched rapidly in the engine room for Yuna, when she looked over to find Yuna huddled in the cubby below the engine room balcony. Rikku walked up to Yuna looking straight into her eyes and saw pure horror.

"Aw Yunie it's going to be okay," Rikku comforting Yuna.

Yuna didn't reply, Yuna just buried herself into Rikku and sobbed. Rikku rubbed Yunas back trying to calm her down, Rikku noticed after awhile that Yuna stopped trembling. Rikku held Yuna out to see if she was ready to go up to the cabin. To Rikkus surprise Yuna had fallen asleep, right on her shoulder._'She musthave really cried to make herself this tired,' _Rikku thought. Rikku picked Yuna up and carried her to bed, Brother and Buddy came up to where Paine and Rikku stood looking down at the red and puffyeyed Yuna.

"I'm worried about Yuna," Brother said looking at the sleeping Yuna, "It's been a week sense that battle with Ifrit and she's gone from depression to rage." Rikku and Paine nodded.

"I think Yuna should take a brake from sphere hunting," Brother suggested.

"Aorui ser'd woud!" (Yunie can't quit!) Rikku shouted at Brother in Albed.

"No one said that Yuna had to quit, just take a brake," Brother assured Rikku.

---------

The next morning Yuna woke up and Paine was sitting on the edge of her bed, starring out the window waiting for Yuna to wake up.

"Good morning, Paine," Yuna said trying to act cheerful.

"Morning," Paine mumbled, "Yuna, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Yuna began to apologize, "I should have never forced you to tell me what's wrong and then punched you." Tears formed in Yuna's eyes.

"Morning! Have you guys made up yet?" Rikku asked bringing a tissue to Yuna.

"No but we were about to, until Ms. Loudmouth came in and ruined it," Paine glared over at Rikku, "Yuna, sorry."

Yuna whipped her eyes with the tissue Rikku gave her, "It's ok, Paine, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Paine spoke stannding up and walking past Rikku down to the lower level.

Yuna went to the lower level and had some breakfast, Paine also joined Yuna. Rikku ran in and grabbed Yuna and Paine's arm, dragging them into the bridge.

"Rikku, what's going on?" Paine demanded, as they reachedthe bridge.

"Pi sniihwoc koam, xi xerd dy siih dnimi dxy ob,"(Be cheerful guys, we want to cheer these two up,)Rikku said smiling, "Imbisuecca Aore!"(Especially Yuna!)

"Good morning Yuna," Brother passionately greeted.

"Good morning, Paine" Buddy said mimicking Brother.

"Ayo xird e cuddci dy weh Potta,"(You went a little to far Buddy,)Rikku pointed out.

"Myhha,"(Sorry,)Buddy shrugged.

"Okay stop." Paine said pushing Buddy away.

"Sorry I was just trying to cheer you and Yuna up," Buddy said regaining his balance, "Anyway there's been activity going on in Djose."

"Well, let's go!" Rikku urged.

"Gullwings, move out!" Brother pranced about.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Gullwings get to Djose and find that they have to fight Ixion again, only there's a life on the line.

* * *

Thank you: 

Paine3, habbo, Princess Kairi, and Sushi Sweeties for reviewing me!

And all of you who have read this story I would really like it if you would **REVIEW.** Give me tips on my writing, but no flames please!


	11. Chap 11

Chapter 11

Chappie ll! I hoped you liked the tension between Paine and Yuna in Chappie 10! So read and read this chappie!

* * *

The Celsius landed in Djose and the Gullwings walked down the platform and into the temple. 

"Well you guys ready?" Rikku asked looking up the stairsbefore the Cloister of Trials entrance, "You never know what could be up those stairs and behind those doors."

"Well, let's go!" Paine commanded, running up the stairs to the room before the Cloister of Trials, Rikku and Yuna followed her. The Gullwings ran down the blood shed Cloister of Trials until they reached the stairs that were blocked off by strings of electricity. An Albed soldier was standing guard.

"Nyx ty xi kid ob dnihi?"(How do we get up there?)Rikku asked the Albed soldier pointing up the stairs.

"Ayo lomd sylbcidi dni wureo mdeki yw dni Scyumdih yw Dhuecm,(You must complete the final stage of the Cloister of Trials,)the Albed soilder informed pointing to a circular room at the end of the hallway.

"Dnerg ayo,"(Thank you,)Rikku complimented the soilder, "Yuna you have to do the last stage of the Cloister of Trials so we can get up the stairs."

"Okay," Yuna sighed.

Yuna ran down the hallway and started solving the final piece of the Cloister of Trials. Yuna was holding two spheres trying to figure out where they go. Yuna walked over to one of the pedestals and saw a purple sphere getting frusterated quick with where any of the spheres she was holding go.

"The hell with this!" Yuna shouted throwing the two spheres, the spheres bounced around until one of them went into the pedestals. The three strings of electricity went away and the Gullwings were able to go up the stairs, "I never did like solving the Cloister of Trials."

"No really?" Paine said sarcastically.

Paine, Rikku and Yuna jogged up the stairs to find Seymour standing next to a lightning horse- Ixion.

"Ah, you finally came, Lady Yuna," Seymour exclaimed looking at the ladies standing in front of him.

"You and Shuyin will pay for this," Paine grumbled gritting her teeth.

Seymour rubbed his chin, "Ah yes, but you will fall before an innocent priest?"

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked confused.

Seymour pointed, "You see there an old priest, he's waiting for his death. If you three die he will also die."

"Bring it!" Paine spoke with determination.

Ixion made the first move, Ixion shot a magical beam of lightning at Rikku. Rikku unprepared for his attack was unable to dodge it in time. Rikku was flung into the wall behind her, unconscious.

"RIKKU!" Yuna shrieked.

"Shit, get ready for any-" Paine began to warn Yuna. Ixion did the same magical attack on Paine, shewas knocked off her feet and onto Rikku. From two very forceful attacks on the same wall the ceiling collapsed onto both of them.

"NO!" Yuna sobbed.

"Yes, my plans are going perfectly," Seymour hissed, "But only one puny ex-summoner stands, this should be easy, Ixion attack!" Yuna nearly dodged Ixions magical blast of lightning.

"I've had enough of-" Yuna started to say. Ixion stood proudly watching Yuna suffer on the floor in front of him. Yuna was knocked unconscious from the blow impacted of her. Rikku stumbled out of the rubble and started slicing Ixion. Ixion fell to the ground dead with pyreflies coming from the lifeless body-Ixion.

"Well I'm gonna kill someone!" Seymour said looking over to the old priest.

Seymour picked up Paines sword and sliced the old priest in half. Yuna woke up and then sat up and looked over at the old priest. Yuna's sight was blurry but she could make out lots and lots of blood, Yuna shrieked, the only thing going through her mind was, _"It's all my fault."_ Yuna curled up into a little ball on the floor and started to cry; Rikku walked over to Yuna and helped her to calm down.

"Come on Yunie help me get Paine out," Rikku gently spoke.

Yuna never moved she just looked at the split priests' body lying in front of her. Voices behind Yuna became closer with every echoing step, Paine touched Yuna's shoulder.

"Yuna, there's nothing we can do to save him now, let's just go," Paine told Yuna, helping her up.

Paine and Rikku walked in front of Yuna discussing about their battle, andYuna shocked by the image of the old priest, she slumped to the floor sliding deeper into depression as Rikku and Paine walked ahead.

* * *

Next Chapter: Things look grim for Yuna as she plunges into many mood swings. Things look ugly between Rikku, Paine and Yuna.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ME! 

Paine3,habbo,Princess Kairi,and Sushi Sweeties!


	12. Chap 12

Chapter 12

Hey since I'm soooo nice I decided to put up another chappie today! All of you must bow down to my power! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just kidding to repay me just read this chapter and review!

* * *

It's been two weeks since their battle in Djose, and Yuna has not eaten a bite since then. The sun peeked over the horizon shedding its morning glory over the new coming day. 

"Mish Yoona would yoo like shome, some breakfasht, breakfast?" Barkeep asked considered about Yuna.

Yuna never looked at Barkeep; she just kept starring at the floor. Rikku, Paine, Buddy, Brother and Shinra walked in ready for some grub (breakfast...lol).

"Yuna have you eaten any thing yet?" Paine questioned.

Yuna never looked at Paine, she never looked at anyone lately, and all she would do is look at the floor and never speak to anyone.

"Udm kyddir xyhmi," (It's gotten worse,) Rikku sighed.

Paine got Yuna off her seat and into a head lock. Yuna was going insane, throwing her body left and right, and up and down and all around.

"Yuna what the hell is wrong with you!" Paine shouted, struggling to keep a hold of Yuna.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me…I'm going out of my mind!" Yuna screamed.

Rikku held Yuna's bowl, "Come on Yunie you got to eat something."

Rikku tried to force feed Yuna, but when Rikku finally got the spoon in Yuna's mouth Yuna wouldn't swallow.

"Yunie swallow!" Rikku argued with a worried tone in her voice.

Yuna never swallowed all she did was spit the food back into Rikku's face. Rikku rubbed the food off quickly and started to sob uncontrollably, Brother walked over to her andcomforted Rikku as she sobbed into his chest. Yuna calmed down and stared at Rikku, and changed her mood from rage to sorrow.

"Y-you see? This is what I a-always d-do," Yuna cried.

Paine let go of Yuna as she fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands sobbing, at that timeBrother took Rikku out of the room. Paine knelt down to comfort Yuna, but Yuna shoved her away. Paine didn't know how to react, and Buddy and Shinra could tell by the expression on her face.

Paine got to her feet and just looked at Yuna as tears filled her eyes, that was the first time anyone had seen Paine cry. Paine walked out of the room a mess, andBuddy and Shinra just stood there not knowing what to do, they were clueless.

"Go away!" Yuna shrieked, "Just leave me alone!"

Shinra and Buddy walked out of the room leaving Yuna to her thoughts, Barkeep walked into the back room behind the counter and closed the door. Paine was up on the deck trying to get her emotions in check. She wasn't the kind of person to break down and cry, but the rejection of comforting her friend when she needed her most hurt more than any battle wounds. Paine lay down on the deck floor and took a deep sigh. Rikku was on the bridge with Brother, Buddy and Shinra her face still buried in Brothers chest. After Rikku was calm, shewent up to the deck to see if Paine was okay.

"H-hey, Paine h-how are y-you?" Rikku sniffed.

"Fine," Paine mumbled.

"W-what are w-we going to d-do about Y-Yunie?" Rikku wondered, blowing her nose into a tissue.

"I don't know," Paine grumbled, whipping the last tear away.

Rikku and Paine stood on the deck feeling the chilly unruffled breeze rub against their hot bodies, from crying.

"This air feels excellent," Rikku breathed in the crisp air. While Yuna slept Rikku and Paine tried to figure out what to do to make Yuna happy again; After they brainstormed a littleRikku and Paine went down to the bridge, but behind them the little Fayth appeared waiting.

* * *

Next Chapter: Yuna meets a familiar person on the deck of the Celsius, who instructs her to go to Macalania Woods. Will Yuna ever be happy?

* * *

(Get's on knees, folds hands together and looks up at heaven) "Thank you," I whispered, 

Paine3, habbo, Princess Kairi, Sushi Sweeties!

* * *

Oh and don't forget to **REVIEW! **Don't flame me, just give me tips on how I could write better or just tell me how much you love my story! 


	13. Chap 13

Chapter 13

Hey guys theres only like 3 or 4 more chapters after this one it's so sad! lol! but i'm thinin about writing a sequal, but i'm still not sure. anyway read and enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Yuna snuck out of the cabin area and up to the deck. Yuna lay down on the deck floor and watched the sky go from black to blue to pink to orange. Yuna closed her eyes and rolled over on her side. When she opened her eyes there were two feet standing in front of her. She looked up to see the Fayth hovering over her. 

"Follow me," The Fayth said helping Yuna up.

"Where are we going?" Yuna asked.

"We're going to Macalania Woods," the Fayth replied.

Yuna got a confused look on her face when there was a bright flash, "How? We're in Djo-Whoa! How did you get us here?"

"That's not important, but I've noticed you've been depressed lately and I wanted to know what is the one thing that would make you happy," the Fayth asked bringing Yuna down a path she has never seen before and into a hut. Yuna sat down on a chair inside the hut. Yuna thought about it for a little, "Well there is one thing…"

The Fayth looked at Yuna, "Well what is it?"

"I want Tidus, I WANT TIDUS!" Yuna shouted.

The Fayth looked down at the floor, "I'm so sorry, I can't do that it is…impossible."

Yuna's eyes filled up with rage, she ran out of the hut and all of a sudden she was back on the Celsius. Yuna was sobbing; she gripped her pistols and pulled them out. She held them to her heart, her hands were shaking. Rikku and Paine walked up to the deck just in time. Yuna was about to pull the trigger, when she disappeared and was back in Macalania Woods.

Rikku and Paine bolted over to where Yuna was to try and stop her from making a terrible mistake, they dove at the spot where she was standing and came down hard on to the deck floor.They looked around withbewildered looks on their faces and, then they ran out of the ship to look for Yuna. In Macalania Woods, Yuna stopped and put her pistols away.

"But I can help your friends be happy," the Fayth spoke appearing from behind a tree.

"How?" Yuna sniffed.

The Fayth pulled an identical looking person of Yuna out from behind the tree, "Like this."

"How did you do that?" Yuna uttered.

"It doesn't matter, but if you leave this on your ship, all your friends will be put out of their misery," the Fayth announced to Yuna.

Yuna studied the other Yuna; it did look like her, "Okay."

Yuna was teleported back to the Celsius with the other Yuna. Yuna looked at her and decided that she wouldn't go through with it. So she took out her pistols and held it to her heart again. The sound of the shot filled thehazy air. Buddy, Brother, Paine, Rikku and Shinra ran through the bridge in to the lift and up to the deck, there they found Yuna lying on the floor. After a few minutes all that was left of Yuna were pyreflies. Rikku fell into Brothers arms and wept hysterically.

Paine stood there not knowing what to do or what to make of the situation. Buddy just starred at the pyreflies that were now disappearing. Shinra went inside to call Wakka and Lulu to tell them that they would be staying in Besaid for awhile, so Brother slumped into his pilot chair and drove to Besaid.

---------

When the Celsisus landed on the soft warm beach of Besaid and the platform hit the sand. It wasn't lanog before the Gullwings were going to have to tell Wakka and Lulu about the tragedy that occured a little over and hour ago.

Rikku ran out of the Celsius as soon as they touched the ground and ran to Wakka and Lulu's hut, Rikku darted in and shouted, "YUNA DIED!"

"What? When!" Lulu asked almost tripping over her own feet. Wakka just gazed at Rikku in confusion then collapsed to the floor.

"I think you laid it on a little thick, Rikku," Paine pointed out.

That night once everyone except for Rikku was sound asleep Rikku stared up at the ceiling. The light shining on the ceiling from the moon was blurry for Rikku because she hadn't slept in days. Rikku rolled over on her side and finally fell asleep. Rikku twitched as she was being nudged, "Hey kid wake up," a voice whispered in Rikku's ear.

Rikku rolled over revealing a fimiliar face an inch away from hers, "Gippal?" Rikku questioned bewildered at the sight of him.

"Come on Nooj is waiting for us in Kilika," Gippal whispered.

"What? I can't just leave not at a time like this!" Rikku whispered in reply.

"Leave a note and hurry up we need to go," Gippal whispered leaning over giving Rikku a kiss.

"Okay," Rikku said quietly getting a pen and paper after Gippals romantic kiss.

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry for leaving so soon I'll explain everything when I return. Take care guys!_

_Rikku_

_P.S. Ert Brother pinefi ayohmicw. (And Brother behave yourself.)_

* * *

Next Chapter: Rikku and Gippal meet Nooj in Kilika and head off towards Bevelle.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it! Anyway thank you: 

Paine3,habbo,Princess Kairi,Sushi Sweeties,Warui-Usagi

* * *

And don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	14. Chap 14

Chapter 14

Only two chapters after this one! And then maybe...maybe a sequal, but I'm still trying to decide wether I should or not. Anyway I'll let you get to the story and hopfully you'll review me!

* * *

The next morning on the Celsius Paine walked over to Rikku's bed to see if she was awake. Paine picked up the note and read it. She hustled into the bridge and let everyone read it. Meanwhile on the boat to Kilika an exhausted Rikku finally woke up. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. 

"You up kid?" Gippal asked poking his head in.

"Uh-huh," Rikku moaned.

Gippal walked over to Rikku and sat next to her on the edge of the bed, "Man you went out like a light last night."

Rikku glanced over and smiled. Finally the boat docked and Rikku looked out and saw a man on the dock with a costume on.

_"That must be Nooj,"_ Rikku thought to herself, "Hey Gippal, why do we have to where costumes?"

Gippal walked up behind her and helped adjust her costume, "To hide our identity."

Gippal and Rikku walked up to Nooj who was waiting impatiently for them, "What took you so long? I was expecting you sometime last night."

"Sorry the kid went to sleep," Gippal pointed over to Rikku.

Oh, I see. Let's go!" Nooj commanded.

They walked up the dock, and onto another boat that would take them to Luca. Once the boat docked they headed for the Mi'ihen Highroad until they met up with Rin.

"Hello," Rin greeted.

"Hey," Rikku yawned.

Nooj walk in front of Rikku and asked, "Do you have a place we can stay the night "

"Yes, this way," Rin said walking towards the travel agency.

"What's up with all the machina laying around?" Rikku questioned.

"We are fixing them," Rin replied, "But my security cameras still work."

Finally they reached the travel agency, Rin showed Gippal and Nooj to their room and Rikku to her own room. Rikku went outside and looked out to the sea, the sunsets light reflecting of the calm water. Gippal shortly joined her, and they both sat down in the grass and held hands,Rikku looked over at Gippal. Gippal glaced back,Gippal leaned in close to Rikku, Rikku did the same and as they closed their eyes, "Hey kiddos its past your bedtime, we're getting up early and I don't want anyone complaining of how tired they are," Nooj sarcastically said.

Gippal sighed and stood up. They both walked into the travel agency holding hands. Gippal gave Rikku a good night kiss and left Rikku right outside her bedroom door. Rikku opened the door and went into her room, flopping on the bed. She was glad to have her own room because she knew that Gippal snored, at that thoughtshe rolled over and fell asleep. The next morning Rikku was woken up by the rays of the sun peeking through the leaves of the bush. When Rikku opened her eyes she was in the arms of Gippal who was also asleep snoring softly. Nooj, before long woke up and looked over at Gippal and Rikku, Rikku just smiled. Nooj pushed Gippal over waking him up.

"What did you do that for!" Gippal angrily asked. Nooj just pointed at Rikku, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Rikku laughed, "What happened last night anyway?"

"Well soldiers came scurrying up the road searching for you so Gippal ran to wake you up, but you didn't responded so he picked you up and carried you here," Nooj explained the short and to the point.

They heard distant gunfire. Gippal, Nooj and Rikku stood up and started racing towards Djose, Rikku looked behind her and there were the soldiers about five feet away, she reached into her pocket and threw a smoke bomb at them.

"Dang girl your loaded!" Gippal panted.

They kept running through Djose and onto the Moonflow. As they reached the Shoopuf to ask the driver to get on Nooj looked to his side and saw the soldiers approaching fast. Nooj budged in front of Gippal and forced the Hypello to give them a ride, they had no time to argue over a pety ride to the other side of the Moonflow. Nooj looked behind the Shoopuf to see the soldiers cursing at them as they left.

* * *

Next Chapter: Nooj, Gippal and Rikku head towards Bevelle. But will Nooj and Gippal keep Rikku around? And if they do dump her, will she return to a pissed off Paine?

* * *

Hey, thanks! 

Paine3,habbo,Princess Kairi,Sushi Sweeties,Warui-Usagi!


	15. Chap 15

Chapter 15

Hey ya'll lol anyway theres only one more chappie after this one and then maybe A SEQUAL! YAY!

* * *

Rikku heard a buzzing sound coming from her pocket. She took out the buzzing thing and saw it was a comm. 

"Uh…hello?" Rikku said into the comm confused, stopping her sprint.

"Where the hell are you!" Paine shouted over the comm.

Gippal walked over to Rikku and took the comm out of Rikku's hands, "She's with us, chill," Gippal hung up and threw it into the water.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled at Gippal.

"Chill out kid once we get to the other side we head for Bevelle and quick," Gippal said sitting back down next to Nooj.

They reached the other side of the Moonflow and started running. Gippal, Nooj and Rikku dashed through Guadosalam to the Thunder Plains and into Macalania Woods. They walked to the entrance of Bevelle where they hid behind bushes.

"Okay Rikku you can go home now and don't tell anyone about us," Nooj said.

"What?"

"Go! From here on out its to dangerous for you let the pros take care of it from here," Nooj said taking another position behind a different bush.

Gippal looked at her with sad puppy eyes and gave her a good bye kiss on the lips. Gippal followed behind Nooj. Rikku sat there not knowing what to do. After a few minutes Rikku stood up and looked at the entrance of Bevelle and started crying. Rikku ran all the way back to the Moonflow still crying. She ran to the boat that would take her to Kilika, on the boatshe went into a roomand buried her face into the pillow. Once the boat docked Rikku pushed her way through the crowd and embarked the next boat that would take her to Besaid.

Rikku looked out over the water trying to calm herself before she had to face Paine. As Rikku whipped away her tears she thought of how Gippal would have embraced her. The ship docked the next day and Rikku was still in the same place on the boat. Rikku went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror she saw huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and when she got off the boat she walked halfway down the beach and collapsed. Not to long after Rikku collapsed on the warm shores of Besaid a shadow of a person looked over Rikku's twitching body.

* * *

Next Chapter: Rikku wakes up in a familiar place, and a surprising twist of the "death" of Yuna.

* * *

Thanks guys this really means a lot to me! 

Paine3,habbo,Princess Kairi,Sushi Sweeties,Warui-Usagi


	16. Chap 16

Chapter 16

Ok well here we are at the last chappie! I know...its very sad...BUT do not fear readers! I am coming up with a sequal and its already up! So when your done here check it out...I'll tell you the title of it down at the bottom.

* * *

Rikku slowly opened her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around. She found herself back on the Celsius. Rikku got out of bed and walked to the lift and road it down to the bridge. She walked through the door and saw Brother, Paine, Buddy, Shinra and 

"YUNIE!" Rikku shrieked.

Rikku ran over and squeezed her so hard Yuna went blue in the face. Paine rushed over to them and pulled Rikku off of the blue Yuna. Yuna smiled at Rikku and looked at Paine. After a few minutes of silence Yuna left the bridge and went up to the deck. Yuna took out her comm and called Shuyin.

"Are you in?" Shuyin asked.

"I'm in and I'll be doing it tonight so we can work in peace with Vegnagun," Yuna replied.

"Call me when your done, Seymour," Shuyin said.

Yuna turned the comm off and headed back to the bridge. Rikku grabbed Yuna outside. They went to Lulu and Wakkas and talked all night long. When they got back to the Celsius they all went to sleep except for Yuna. Yuna grabbed her pistols and aimed them at Rikku and Paine. BANG! Rikku and Paine were dead. Yuna jumped over the railing down to the lower level and shot Barkeep. She ran out of the cabin area to meet Brother, Buddy and Shinra who came to see what had happened. Yuna shot Brother, Shinra and Buddy. Yuna transformed back into Seymour.

"Shuyin, mission complete," Seymour said over the comm.

"Good now we can finally bring Vegnagun back to life," Shuyin replied, in an evil laugh.

-----The End? -----

* * *

Ok well I know that it was very very short but it really only need to say what it said...if that makes any sense...lol! Which it doesn't...ok anyway my new sequal is called "The True Calm II" I know isn't it soo...original? Well DUH! lol! Well I hope you liked this story and would check out my sequal...and for my sequal R&R! 3

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers i love ya! (not in that way): 

Sassy Sara, shbubble, Magnificent Melanie, black-nailed-summoner, Warui-Usagi, Paine3, Princess Kairi, habbo, Sushi Sweeties


End file.
